1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to video systems and, more particularly, to the recording and modifying of video content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video recorders are commonplace in many households. Video editing tools are also becoming increasingly popular allowing users to customize and add special effects to recorded video.
To add special effects to live or broadcast video, a user must first record the video content. After the recording is finished, the user edits the recorded video using, for example, a video editing tool to apply the desired effects. The user observes the current properties of the recorded video stream and selects editing options and configures the editing tool to edit the recorded video. Because the user must first record the video content, useful information is unavailable to an editor. For example, the recorded video does not contain video source information, for example, whether the user changed channels, TV Guide information for a particular content, source information such as a particular channel or VCR tape, and the like.
A more convenient system is desired that eliminates the need for recording the video content prior to editing.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.